


Hunger

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, First Meetings, Food, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AoKaga Vampire AU</p><p>Kagami is <i>hungry.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> if blood makes you queasy... not sure why you'd click on this fic haha but there's not too terribly much of it, though I mean, it's still a vampire fic... anyways that's my warning
> 
> this was fun haha

Kagami was  _starving_. Human food had such a lesser impact on his appetite than human blood did, meaning he had to eat ridiculous amounts of food just to feel full for a couple of hours—something his ghost friend Kuroko liked to make fun of him for, endlessly.

But he had found a meal for tonight, at least: a tanned, blue-haired teen playing basketball all alone. The entire neighbourhood was run-down and pretty empty, so it would be a perfect opportunity for Kagami to snatch up his pray once the boy was done shooting hoops.

Though the intense smell of his sweat overpowered the scent of his blood, the teen’s attractiveness was enough to have Kagami drooling. The redheaded vampire was fond of choosing prey he was attracted to—it added to the thrill of the hunt.

He sat in the darkness as he waited, admiring the skill with which the other played. A part of him itched to stalk out onto the court and challenge him to a one-on-one, just for a chance to test his own skill against the natural talent of the blue-haired teen. But his stomach was more insistent than his desire to play basketball, so for the moment he stayed put.

He only moved once the other had stopped playing and packed up his things. Creeping closer to the court entrance, Kagami waited until he had started walking away into the darkness of the alley before pouncing on him, one hand silencing him at the mouth, the other arm firmly holding him by the waist.

Kagami took a second to mouth at the other’s neck where he intended to bite, savouring the flavour of his skin mixed with sweat and the heat of his body, all sensations making Kagami groan with hunger and lust. As quick as ever, he sank his fangs into the other’s neck, lapping at the stream of blood that instantly gushed into his mouth…

And just as quickly letting go, gagging at the horrid taste it left behind.

“Ow, fucker, that hurt!” yelled the other man as he spun around and glared at Kagami.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Kagami practically shouted, disappointment flooding his system. The other man brought a hand to his neck and before lifting it, grimacing at the blood. As Kagami watched, the wound stopped bleeding and started to heal, the puncture marks gone just as quickly as they had appeared.

“Dude, you’re the one who bit another vampire,” the guy intoned, a bored expression on his features. Kagami could tell, however, that his eyes were still sharp and observed him carefully. “Is your nose broken or something, idiot?”

“You’re the one who reeks of sweat, asshole!” growled Kagami as the other casually wiped the blood from his hand onto his black shirt. “Ugh, this just sucks! I’m starving and I already wasted all this time on you…”

“What, you were watching me play?” the tanned vampire said with a smirk, looking Kagami up and down, as if checking him out. “Like what you see?” The redhead sighed.

“Sure, yes, you’re hot and you play like a god, but I’m tired and hungry and I don’t want to do this right now,” he replied, shuffling past the other to start heading home. He was stopped by a warm hand on his shoulder, and turned back to see blue eyes boring into his. The other vampire seemed to come to some kind of decision, and his expression relaxed.

“Pizza?”

“Only if you’re buying. Come on I guess, my place isn’t far from here, we can just have it delivered.” The other vampire quickly fell into step with Kagami, who was starting to perk up at the prospect of hot, cheesy food.

“This means you’re cooking me breakfast in the morning,” the other vampire said with a wink, and Kagami laughed at how bold he was. What’s more, the redhead was surprised to find that he  _liked_  it.

**Author's Note:**

> other AU I wrote tonight was a "I work at the checkout and you’re clearly not old enough to buy that au", if you're looking for more kissing and stuff you should probably check that one out haha
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/) if you want, I am always willing to swap aokaga headcanons and stuff ;)


End file.
